


LizzieLove

by 20ProudSlytherin05



Series: Hamilton YouTube AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Everyone loves her, Multi, Youtube AU, and she is internet queen, eliza's a harmless bean, lizzielove, she loves her boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ProudSlytherin05/pseuds/20ProudSlytherin05
Summary: Eliza grinned. “Peggy, on the other hand, wanted to do some collabs with me. I told them I was not doing skateboarding, roller derby, or any could-be-perilous tasks. They looked quite put out, but, you know, I’m not breaking my arm again."OREliza joins YouTube to one-up her boyfriend.





	LizzieLove

“Hi!” Eliza announced, beaming at the screen. “So this is going to be a Q&A video, despite me never having used YouTube before. I do, however, have Twitter and Instagram, and I asked for people to send me questions through there, using the hashtag #LizzieAnswers.”

The hashtag in question appears on the screen with a pop. It’s yellow, contrasting with the lighter blue and green wallpaper behind Eliza.

“And I’m going to answer these questions!” Eliza finished. “Okay, so question one is, favorite color. Starting out basic. My favorite color is blue! I think that’s relatively obvious. I wear blue all the time! It’s often used to symbolize depth, stability, and balance. Trust, peace, wisdom, and faith. It’s also beneficial to the mind and body. Hercules, @Cooking_Mom, actually made my signature blue dress for me! So thanks, Herc.”

Eliza looked at her phone. “Next question is, ‘do you have a significant other?’ I do, actually! His name is Alex, and he’s… interesting. He watches my videos. He’s great sometimes, and other times he’ll just randomly yell at strangers because their shirt is too orange or something. But I love him.”

 

_ ~~ bleep ~~ _

 

“Okay, so I’m going to be crocheting!” Eliza announced, now sitting down with crochet needles. “So that this doesn’t get too boring. I’m going to be making a scarf.”

Eliza glanced down. “The next question is, what YouTubers do you watch, and who’s your favorite?” She wrinkled her nose slightly. “I don’t really have a favorite. I am, however, friends with a bunch of very popular channels, and I’m so grateful for that. I have my sisters-- well, sister and little pain in my side, and they all have their own YouTube channels. Sorry, Peggy. Angelica and Peggy, in case you didn’t realize. Angie’s is @Boss_, and Peggy’s is @XxDangerxX. But I’m also grateful for friends like @John’s Mess, who I hang out with four out of seven days of the week. And Hercules, and @Beauty Queen, and they’re all wonderful.”

Eliza put down her crochet needles for a moment and picked up her phone again. “Um, what inspired you to do YouTube?”

She put her phone back down and picked the needles back up. “A lot of things! One, Alex started YouTube, and I can’t let him beat me at anything, can I? At least, that’s what Angelica told me. And I’m going to listen to her. She knows what she’s doing.”

Eliza grinned. “Peggy, on the other hand, wanted to do some collabs with me. I told them I was not doing skateboarding, roller derby, or any could-be-perilous tasks. They looked quite put out, but, you know, I’m not breaking my arm again.”

 

_ ~~ bleep ~~ _

 

“And as a follow-up question, how are your sisters?” Eliza said, putting down her phone, but not picking up her needles. “I think the better question is, how  _ aren’t _ my sisters? Angelica’s normal, I guess, except for the fact that she’s probably out protesting right now or something.”

 

_ ~~ bleep ~~ _

 

“I am not out protesting, though I’d like to be,” Angelica said. She’s outside somewhere, but not at her house. “There’s so much wrong with this country. Nah, I’m doing okay. Haven’t seen Peggy in a bit, but I just hope they haven’t died.”

Angelica leaned forward and grinned. “Just kidding, sis, I’m sure Peggy’s fine, I called them two days ago. Though I wouldn’t slip it past them to die in that time frame.”

Angelica winked, stood up, put her sunglasses on, and walked forward. “Bye!”

 

_ ~~ bleep ~~ _

 

“So, next question!” Eliza was holding her crochet needles again. “Do you have any pets? I do! He’s not with me right now, but I have a little lap dog. Angelica named him ‘Mud Spots,’ but I call him Muddy. He’s a mutt, but he’s fluffy and we love him. Well, Alex hates him. Alex is more of a ‘no-pets’ person. The less to take care of, right? Fitting, seeing that he barely takes care of himself.”

Eliza picked up a glass of water and took a sip, then put it back down.

“Next question is, what is your favorite genre of book, and favorite book from that category?” Eliza frowned for a moment. “I really like romance books, but I also like poetry. I love Emily Dickinson because she’s a classic. Maya Angelou is a bit darker, but I still love her poems, she’s more recent. She died a few years back, though, which is a shame. I would have loved to meet her.”

Eliza looked at her phone. “What TV shows do you like? I watch a ton of reality TV, like Gordon Ramsey, or Queer Eye. Angelica’s super into mysteries and action, like Sherlock, and Peggy’s in it for the action, so I’m forced to watch that with them sometimes, and it’s not that bad. I love everything, really. I’m not put on this world to hate, I’m put on this world to love.”

Eliza shook her head and put down her phone, and picked her needles back up and started crocheting again. “Some people are put on this world to complain and to shout. Alex is one of those people. Those are the politicians; those are the people who run our country, and without them, we wouldn’t be here. But I’m not a politician. I’m here to back the people who are going to take over the world and continue loving them until I’m dead. Angelica’s a fighter, and Peggy and I are willing to sit back, and watch the world be lit on fire if we have to.”

 

_ ~~ bleep ~~ _

 

“Morning bird or night owl?” Eliza said. “I’m honestly a morning person. We’re all morning people, in the Schuyler family. Alex is a night person. I swear he’s actually a vampire.” She smiled affectionately.

“And, final question, favorite drink?” Eliza tilted her head and stopped crocheting. “I really like tea, actually. Peggy powers through on Red Bulls, and I had one, and it was the worst. I get my energy from the sun, I don’t need something artificial powering me.”

 

_ ~~ bleep ~~ _

 

“Thank you for watching!” Eliza said, spreading out her arms. Her needles, glass of water, and phone were all nowhere in sight. “If you enjoyed, please like and subscribe to support me! The next video I do will either be with Alex or will be a song cover.”

Eliza held her palms up to her face, kissed them, and blew the kiss at the camera. “Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, comments are my lifeblood! Again, even three words encourages me to keep writing. I'll be updating both Eliza's and Alex's frequently (I hope), so be on the lookout for that!


End file.
